The Choice
by The Fangirl Theory
Summary: When Hogwarts can't use magic, Hermione and the rest of her friends must learn to fight fist-to-fist when faced with a terrible threat. Hermione must decide wether to risk her life or kill the man she loves...
1. Chapter 1

I hear explosions. Not from magic, but from bombs. Everywhere I look I see dead bodies on the stone floor, coated in their own blood. I see him. Walking, walking towards me. He pulls something hard and metal from his cloak and points it at me.

"Hermione. HERMIONE."

I awake in a cold sweat with a concerned face looking at me.

"You alright 'Mione?" A familiar voice says

"Yeah m'kay," I say rubbing my eyes. "Why'd you guys wake me up anyway?"

"Actually just guy, girl actually." She says. I open my eyes wider and see Ginny. "And you were having a bad dream, you were shouting and rolling around as if you had Doxies in your pants." She smiles at me and offers a freckled hand to help me out of bed.

"Thanks Gin, I'll get washed and dressed and meet you downstairs in ten."

She walks out the room as I pace towards the bathroom. I gaze in the mirror and see my hair matted and stuck to my face. I sigh. I strip and step into the shower, allowing myself to think about the dream I just had as hot water covers me like a warm blanket.

I finish getting dressed and head down to the common room where Harry sits with his arm around Ginny and Ron sits awkwardly beside them. He looks relieved when I walk into the room.

"Righty-o then," he says standing up. "Lets go have breakfast, I'm hungry."

"There's a surprise." Ginny says sarcastically, Harry laughs whilst Ron glares at his younger sister.

We all head down to the Great Hall where four long tables are set up piled with silver platters of different foods. We all sit at the Gryffindor table with the rest of our house. Ron immediately stacks his food high whereas I pour myself some pumpkin juice and nibble on a piece of hot buttered toast.

A brown-haired boy with hazel eyes walks behind us muttering "Get a room" under his breath whilst glaring as Ginny feeds Harry a strawberry. It makes me gag too.

The rest of the day is filled with preparing for our NEWTS exam as we are in the last and final year of Hogwarts.

I sit at the back of Transfiguration, unfortunately there was an empty seat next to me and a late Drago Malfoy sits there. He leans in close to me to see how many red roses I have turned different shades of blue.

"Ever heard of personal space and cheating, Malfoy?" I say with venom. He smirks at me but leans back to his desk anyway.

"Firstly, Granger, I am not cheating I am merely interested to see how far you have gotten with the task and secondly, I would rather you call me by my first name." He replies

"Well I'd rather you call me by my first name as well, _Draco,"_ I say looking back to my roses and arranging them to best to worst. "And anyway why do you care what I call you it's not like you like me. And for all you know, I could call 'arsehat' or something else."

"That is not true. I have developed an interest towards you, Hermione. You are no longer a 'snobbish princess' I once hated, you've changed. Caught up with Krum over the summer?" He tells me, turning back to his roses.

"Well thank you? And that is non of your business who I met up with over the summer and who I..."

"Miss Granger I don't remember allowing talking in this lesson. You're ment to be practising your Transfiguration not practising your conversational skills," MGonnagal walks over to my desk and stares at all the blue roses on my desk. "You have done well Granger but I expect less talk from you next time."

"Yes ma'am." I say doing my best to look sorry. The class change bell rings and everyone moves at once, with a swish of my wand I bunch my roses up into a small bouquet a slip them into my bag.

"Rember class," MGonnagal starts "to practise your Transfiguration. You also have to write me an essay on the history of Transfiguration, it's due in next lesson." A groan arises from the students.

We all trundle of to our next classes and in Ancient Runes I try to sit as far away from Draco as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

I hear explosions. Not from magic, but from bombs. Everywhere I look I see dead bodies on the stone floor, coated in their own blood. I see him. Walking, walking towards me. He pulls something hard and metal from his cloak and points it at me.

"Hermione. HERMIONE."

I awake in a cold sweat with a concerned face looking at me.

"You alright 'Mione?" A familiar voice says

"Yeah m'kay," I say rubbing my eyes. "Why'd you guys wake me up anyway?"

"Actually just guy, girl actually." She says. I open my eyes wider and see Ginny. "And you were having a bad dream, you were shouting and rolling around as if you had Doxies in your pants." She smiles at me and offers a freckled hand to help me out of bed.

"Thanks Gin, I'll get washed and dressed and meet you downstairs in ten."

She walks out the room as I pace towards the bathroom. I gaze in the mirror and see my hair matted and stuck to my face. I sigh. I strip and step into the shower, allowing myself to think about the dream I just had as hot water covers me like a warm blanket.

I finish getting dressed and head down to the common room where Harry sits with his arm around Ginny and Ron sits awkwardly beside them. He looks relieved when I walk into the room.

"Righty-o then," he says standing up. "Lets go have breakfast, I'm hungry."

"There's a surprise." Ginny says sarcastically, Harry laughs whilst Ron glares at his younger sister.

We all head down to the Great Hall where four long tables are set up piled with silver platters of different foods. We all sit at the Gryffindor table with the rest of our house. Ron immediately stacks his food high whereas I pour myself some pumpkin juice and nibble on a piece of hot buttered toast.

A brown-haired boy with hazel eyes walks behind us muttering "Get a room" under his breath whilst glaring as Ginny feeds Harry a strawberry. It makes me gag too.

The rest of the day is filled with preparing for our NEWTS exam as we are in the last and final year of Hogwarts.

I sit at the back of Transfiguration, unfortunately there was an empty seat next to me and a late Drago Malfoy sits there. He leans in close to me to see how many red roses I have turned different shades of blue.

"Ever heard of personal space and cheating, Malfoy?" I say with venom. He smirks at me but leans back to his desk anyway.

"Firstly, Granger, I am not cheating I am merely interested to see how far you have gotten with the task and secondly, I would rather you call me by my first name." He replies

"Well I'd rather you call me by my first name as well, _Draco,"_ I say looking back to my roses and arranging them to best to worst. "And anyway why do you care what I call you it's not like you like me. And for all you know, I could call 'arsehat' or something else."

"That is not true. I have developed an interest towards you, Hermione. You are no longer a 'snobbish princess' I once hated, you've changed. Caught up with Krum over the summer?" He tells me, turning back to his roses.

"Well thank you? And that is non of your business who I met up with over the summer and who I..."

"Miss Granger I don't remember allowing talking in this lesson. You're ment to be practising your Transfiguration not practising your conversational skills," MGonnagal walks over to my desk and stares at all the blue roses on my desk. "You have done well Granger but I expect less talk from you next time."

"Yes ma'am." I say doing my best to look sorry. The class change bell rings and everyone moves at once, with a swish of my wand I bunch my roses up into a small bouquet a slip them into my bag.

"Rember class," MGonnagal starts "to practise your Transfiguration. You also have to write me an essay on the history of Transfiguration, it's due in next lesson." A groan arises from the students.

We all trundle of to our next classes and in Ancient Runes I try to sit as far away from Draco as I can.


End file.
